Color Spectrum
by killah-sama
Summary: [SatoshiDaisuke] [Epilogue up] [7 drabbles depicting the many downs of a seemingly perfect relationship] In a rainbow, each line of color paints its own beautiful tale. They can try to look it, yes, but not everything can be as pretty as a rainbow.
1. Red

I own nothing.

Fear the attempted angst.

I introduce to you a story portraying the many downs of a seemingly perfect relationship. /fiendish grin/ Oh do I love torturing my favorite characters. x3

**Chapter: **1/7  
**Color: **Red

------

**_R_.e.D**

Satoshi had once loved the color red. He had loved it, for it was the color of Daisuke. It was the color of his perfect hair, his vibrant eyes, his overlarge heart, and everything in between. It was the color of his passion, his sense of romance, and most importantly, his love.

But then the love represented in the color red had drained away, replaced only with a demonic emotion Satoshi would have never expected from Daisuke, _his_ Daisuke.

Red was the burning hot fury in Daisuke's eyes whenever he and Satoshi fought.

Red was Daisuke's face whenever he unleashed the fury through thunderous speech.

Red was the liquid that had once spilled from Daisuke's lip when Satoshi had lost his cool. _Once_.

Satoshi didn't want the red anymore. He didn't want the rage, and he certainly didn't want the blood, no matter how small an amount it was. He wanted Daisuke, yes, but he did not want the anger that came with the surprisingly temperamental redhead.

Satoshi had once loved the color red. Now he just hated it.

**A.N.**_**ger**_

------

Oh my god. I finally made a drabble. /giggles cheerfully/ It's less than 200 words (not including A/N's)! I didn't think I could ever limit myself to that! xDDD


	2. Orange

**Chapter: **2/7  
**Color: **Orange

------ 

**_O._ra_ng._e**

"Go," **_he_** told him. Loving hands reached out for his chest, violently shoving him out the door and causing him to stumble into the flaming hallway. By the time the he pulled himself upright in an attempt to rush back into the apartment, a blazing orange wall of fire had erupted in the threshold, preventing him from entering…and **_him_** from exiting.

"Just wait!" he shouted, ready to launch himself right through the fiery barrier. "_Please_!"

"Don't you dare even _think_ about it!" A fit of vicious coughing erupted from the beyond the flaming wall. "Run. Run _now_." **_His_** figure dropped to the floor like a rag doll. **_He _**was but a dark, fallen form silhouetted against the wild orange flares, and spasming every so often as a fresh round of hacking coughs let loose. "_Please_, I don't want you to _end_ here!"

He stubbornly sat down cross-legged, basking in the dangerous heat. He smiled gently, fingers caressing the fiery partition that blazed between them. "We're going to die here. Together."

**_He _**stilled, his once tense shoulders becoming limp.

Scarlet eyebrows, matching singed crimson hair, furrowed resolutely. "I love you," Daisuke sighed.

**_His_** dark form glowed bright orange. "Love you, too," Satoshi echoed breathlessly.

**F_i_.rE **

------ 

I used the fictional, make-believe word _spasming_. It's not a word – but really. _Spasming_ should so be a word… It _sounds_ like a word, doesn't it? o.O 


	3. Yellow

**Chapter: **3/7  
**Color: **Yellow

------

**Y.e.l_.low_ **

Daisuke coughed, placing his glass of lemonade down on the surface of the coffee table. "Satoshi…"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, the blunette put down his book. "What is it now?" he demanded, that expression flickering tenfold. In a second, he looked away, face set in a bitter frown.

"…I-is my lemonade too sour for you?" Daisuke asked hesitantly, glancing between his lemonade, Satoshi's unpleasant glower, and the blunette's own glass of murky yellow liquid. "I could…add sugar if you want," he suggested.

Satoshi scoffed, his frown morphing into a humorless smirk. He let out a derisive chuckle shortly before crossing his arms with another scoff. "Your lemonade isn't the only sour thing right now," he retorted. The tartness in his voice was more than evident.

"Sato…what's wrong?"

"You know what you did." The bitter frown returned. Abruptly, Satoshi stood and exited the room. In his haste, he had knocked over his glass of lemonade, causing it to topple off the coffee table and onto the floor.

Daisuke watched with pained eyes as the glass shattered and the yellow fluid pooled all around the broken fragments. He turned away from the image, hoping he could do the same to his current situation. He _wished_ he could turn away from his cracking relationship with Satoshi. He _wished_ he could escape the pooling bitterness surrounding them.

But he could only hope. Only wish.

**S**_**o.u.**_**r**

------

Crime without limes, baby! Eh… Sorry 'bout that… Twisted, racial, inside joke goin' on there… xDDD But yikes. What did Daisuke do to Satoshi to make him so bitter? xD …I dunno. Use your imagination…or something like that. Heh.


	4. Green

**Chapter: **4/7**  
Color: **Green

------

**G.r**_**een**_

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Satoshi-s_aaaaaa_n!" Risa cried shrilly, waving as she ran from the library doors. "Three o'clock then?"

Satoshi merely nodded as she rounded and disappeared behind a corner in a blur of green and white plaid. He let out a quick sigh of relief and spun around to reenter the library, where the person he _really_ wanted to be meeting with tomorrow was probably waiting.

"Gah–!" An uncharacteristically strangled noise escaped the blunette. "Daisuke." He calmed himself down and locked eyes with his new boyfriend, who had somehow appeared behind him at that instant. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Well I dunno, Satoshi, how long have you been cheating on me with Harada-san?" Daisuke retorted just as calmly.

"Looks like the little green monster's gotten to _somebody_," Satoshi voiced sarcastically. "Stop acting jealous, Dai. We have a _project_ – that's it. You have nothing to worry about."

"_Jealous_, am I? Maybe I'll go hang out with Riku-san for a while. How'd you like that?"

"Well maybe you should," Satoshi returned hotly, his face tinged with red. "If you're going to act like this every time I have to work on something with a partner, then we should just…"

"Should just what?"

Satoshi turned away and heaved an edgy sigh. "Nothing. Just never mind."

**J.e.a.**_**lousy**_

------

I've already written a green fic before…in the YGO fandom…whooooo. It was titled Green…very imaginative, eh? There was…greenness…and envy…and yeah… But don't worry…this is _very_ different. …But not really…


	5. Blue

**Chapter: **5/7**  
Color: **Blue

------

_**Blu.**_**e**

Daisuke hugged his knees closer to his chest, ruby eyes sadly watching the water as it blew forward in violent waves.

The cliff he sat atop overlooked the ferocious sea, and excluding the crash of seawater against rock, it was completely still and silent. He was the only one there, the only one watching the ocean with melancholy eyes.

He was the only one to have been robbed by it.

Reaching for the water, a lost look in his once fiery eyes, he slowly trilled, "_With hands held high into a sky so blue_…"

Below him was an eighty-foot drop and a horrid array of jagged rocks and boulders whose top halves were only visible above the high tide.

Above him was the much-too-blue sky.

And beside him was no one. No one who cared for him.

"_As the ocean opens up to swallow you_…"

It had been a week ago, and still, there were still remnants of yellow police tape stuck to the surfaces of the boulders scattering the rocky death trap below. There was one rock that looked too clean. There was an ominous feeling in the air.

And beside him, there was no one. No one who loved him.

"It should have been me," Daisuke whispered, staring down to the loudly crashing waves.

One week ago, there had been someone beside him. Someone who had been his everything.

One week ago.

"It should have been me."

**W.a**_**ter**_

------

The song Daisuke was singing is _Hands Held High_ by Linkin Park. I do not own it. Poor Satoshi, if you hadn't realized, had fell off the cliff and drowned in the ocean. I hope I was clear enough…


	6. Indigo

**Chapter: **6/7**  
Color: **Indigo

------

_**in.DIG.o**_

The evening had just fallen, painting the once cheerful sky a melancholy indigo dye. Seeing the dark color did nothing to help Satoshi's mood.

In fact, it kept him thinking. The indigo color faded to an ominous black, swallowing him up in its darkness and he could do nothing but surrender himself to the sinister thoughts that swarmed in his head.

They were thoughts that belittled his self worth. They were thoughts that made him doubt his relationship with Daisuke. They were thoughts that killed him inside. They were thoughts that wouldn't leave him.

He couldn't even hold Daisuke anymore. He couldn't bear to look at his loving, sweet, smiling redhead, for fear that the thoughts would resurface and drown him in the customary waves of sadness and self hate.

He didn't know why the thoughts came, and he didn't know why the sadness wouldn't leave him. He also didn't know how to banish them all away.

Satoshi spared one somber glance at the sleeping redhead on the bed behind him, not even feeling the spark of love he used to feel when Daisuke was in his thoughts.

The sorrowful indigo waves that crushed him under their power multiplied tenfold. What hurt the most was the fact that he was hurting Daisuke. It wasn't Daisuke's fault that for some reason, the depression had taken away his soul.

Satoshi…

Satoshi was just so tired. Tired of what, he didn't quite know.

**de**_**pression**_

------

Wow… This one really sucked… But I had to rush in order to finish this before my trip to Yosemite. So please forgive me. Please. Dx

I'm gonna finish this series of drabbles for my birthday, so that means this'll be updated on the 18th. I _sweeeeaaaaarrrrrr_. I'll try to do more for you guys following my other fics…like update a story… But this is the most I can make due with until I can get myself off the writer's block list of doom. Please bear with me. ;3


	7. Violet

**Chapter: **7/7**  
Color: **Violet

------

_**viOL.et**_

He wasn't exactly a pro at reading people, he knew that. However, he hadn't expected this to happen.

Daisuke hadn't labeled Satoshi as the type to cheat.

However, the signs were there: Loss of intimacy. Increase of secrecy. Lovesick starings out into thin air.

Daisuke had been okay with it at first. He had thought it would pass in time.

But then he had discovered the other woman.

Or rather – the other _man._

And it had all been accidental.

After all, if a door was ajar and emitting muffled voices, then it was habitual to push it open. Thus Daisuke had pushed it open, expecting to see his boyfriend watching one of his soaps or something.

But he hadn't.

Violet eyes had widened in shock at his appearance. Those violet eyes had then softened with the deepest regrets as the violet-haired man slowly crawled off _his_ boyfriend.

And so Satoshi had been caught as the cheater he was.

Satoshi and Dark.

Who would have thought?

**.D**_**ark**_

------

Eh. Hahaha. DIRTY LYING DIRTBAG!!! Um… That wasn't pointed at anyone in particular… Just… A happy outburst, if you will. xDDD

Well this is my ghetto birthday present to you and to me… So I hope you enjoy. ;D -----The epilogue's coming soon!!!!


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter: **Epilogue**  
Color: **Rainbow

_Note:_ This drabble is in no way affiliated with any of its prior.

------

Daisuke shoved the door open, storming out of the apartment and into the hallway. From there, he strode down the flight of stairs and out of the complex, where he was immediately drenched in the sorrows of the sky.

The rain at first pelted at his skin so murderously that it hurt. But then it had him numb with its coldness.

It was oddly comforting.

With dull eyes, the redhead walked along the sidewalk, not even bothering to take cover or pull on his hood. He just really didn't care anymore.

He didn't care about anything.

He didn't care that it was raining and that he was cold.

And he _certainly_ didn't care that he and Satoshi had just broken it off after eight months of a relationship.

Because, obviously, why would that matter to _him_?

He didn't care. Really.

It meant nothing to him.

Satoshi meant nothing to him.

---

Satoshi didn't even bother to stop Daisuke from storming out of his living room. In fact, in his moment of heat, he had even told the redhead to shut the door on his way out.

Because he was sick of it all.

Neither of them had really been able to function correctly together. They had fought and it had all hurt and it never really ever stopped hurting, to be frank.

It was horrible.

And then came the day, when both had grown fed up. They had had another shouting match.

And the words had slipped out.

It didn't matter _who_ uttered the words that suggested they break up, because the other had readily agreed to the idea at an instant.

Then Daisuke had left in rage, leaving Satoshi to himself. Said blunette watched the windows rather than the door. He knew Daisuke wouldn't come back.

Hell, _he_ wouldn't if he had been the one to leave the room.

---

Outside, the rain slowed to a faint drizzle.

With Satoshi staring out the window from the warmth of his apartment, and with Daisuke walking out in the light shower, both had a good view of the rainbow that had started to form across the sky.

Neither cared.

------

Okay. Yeah. I'm done. Hope you enjoyed the 7 colors, plus this epilogue… I managed to finish this like a minute before midnight. Hahaha.

Happy birthday to me. Wh00t. /cough/ Whatever…… xDDD


End file.
